


Le feu sous la cendre

by Titania58



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kiss in the Snow, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania58/pseuds/Titania58
Summary: Quand Charlie Weasley apprend qu'Annie, son premier amour, est de nouveau célibataire, il décide de revenir dans la vie de l'auror pour reprendre la place qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.Mais c'est sans compter, les réticences d'Annie qui sort d'une relation dont la fin fut particulièrement douloureuse, avec des conséquences inattendues.Charlie parviendra-t-il à raviver le feu d'une passion resté sept ans sous les cendres ?TERMINÉE /AUSSI DISPONIBLE EN ANGLAIS
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Jae Kim / Penny Haywood, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 7





	1. Sous la cendre

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Voici le premier chapitre d’une histoire courte en deux chapitres. 
> 
> J’espère qu’il vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Annie relut encore le parchemin qu’elle venait de recevoir de Fleur Delacour. La douce épouse de Bill Weasley organisait une fête pour célébrer l'anniversaire de son mari, le 29 novembre 1998. C'était les premières festivités qu'ils s'autorisaient depuis la fin de la Bataille de Poudlard qui avait vu la chute de Voldemort face à Harry Potter, et le décès de tant de proches. Aussi, Fleur souhaitait faire de cet anniversaire l'occasion de se réunir dans la joie et la convivialité. 

Ainsi, la française avait privatisé l’un des restaurants les plus côtés de Londres, celui de leur ami Jae Kim qui, pour l'occasion, avait accordé une considérable ristourne. 

Annie était ravie pour Bill qui était l'un de ses plus proches amis, mais elle n’avait guère envie de socialiser. Pour être exacte, la sorcière avait plutôt envie de s’enterrer dans un trou de gnome ad vitam eternam. Tous ses camarades viendraient en couple, exhibant légitimement leur bonheur de la vie à deux dans un monde en plein renouveau alors qu’elle serait seule, maussade et envieuse. En même temps, qui serait d'humeur à faire la fête quelques jours après s'être fait larguée ? 

Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point sur quelqu'un ? Sam était droit et honnête. Et pourtant, dès que ses yeux se fermaient, Annie revoyait Sam lui tourner le dos accompagné de la femme avec qui il l’avait trompée sans vergogne pendant des mois. 

La vue d’Annie s’embrouilla de larmes et son cœur se brisa de nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu’elle revivait la scène. Salaud ! La sonnerie de la porte d’entrée retentit. Vite ! Elle passa un coup d’eau sur son visage et se précipita pour ouvrir en s'efforçant de faire bonne figure. 

— Penny ? André ? 

Une charmante petite blonde aux yeux clairs et un homme mat aux traits anguleux lui faisaient face d’un air jovial. 

— Salut ! dirent-ils en chœur en s’imposant dans son habitation.  
— Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?  
— On vient te priver de tous les prétextes pour ne pas venir samedi à la fête de Bill, dit joyeusement le binôme en sortant divers paquets de leurs cabas. 

Annie soupira en se pinçant l’arrête du nez. 

— J'aurais dû m'en douter, ronchonna-t-elle. 

Penny s’approcha et la saisit doucement par épaules. 

— Je sais que tu souffres, mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce qui s’est passé ! Ne le laisse pas te couper de tes amis parce qu'il t'a fait te sentir mal…  
— C'est plutôt lui qui devrait s’enfermer dans un trou à rat, renchérit André en exposant une robe de cocktail de sa création. Regarde ce que je t’ai amené !

La sorcière admira la robe en mousseline pourpre au décolleté en V dont les bretelles se nouaient dans le cou. Elle soulignait la taille avant de s'évaser avec légèreté jusqu'au genoux. Comme d’habitude, André avait vraiment fait du bon travail. Après le désastre "Sam", Annie désirait plus que tout étouffer sa féminité et finir vieille fille avec treize chats. Cette robe s’opposait clairement à sa volonté d’éternel célibat. 

— J’imagine que vous ne me laisserez pas tranquille tant que je ne l’aurais pas essayé.  
— Tu as tout compris ! dirent-ils d’une même voix.

Après une après-midi où son ego et son cœur furent choyés par le duo, Annie reconnut sa chance d’avoir des amis si attentionnés. Par leur indéfectible amitié et leur joie de vivre communicative, ils lui avaient insufflé assez de courage pour sortir de son trou et affronter cette soirée. Le temps de fêter l’anniversaire de Bill, Annie allait ravaler son chagrin et s'amuser ! Sam n’allait pas la priver de ses amis !

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement avec les interrogatoires qu’elle menait pour déterminer le caractère volontaire, ou pas, des partisans de Voldemort que le bureau des Aurors avait capturé depuis la mort de ce dernier. Après la première guerre, beaucoup de mages noirs étaient passés entre les mailles du filet en invoquant l’emprise de l’Imperium. Cette fois, le Ministère était déterminé à obtenir la condamnation de tous les suppôts de Voldemort afin que leurs idées délétères ne gangrènent jamais plus les esprits. 

Revoir tous ses camarades était un baume pour le cœur meurtri d’Annie. Tous faisaient l'effort de la mettre à l'aise, aucun ne mentionna le sujet tabou "Sam Blackwood" et les anecdotes de chacun la distrayait agréablement de ses préoccupations. Après quelques apéritifs, la sorcière décida de s'alimenter en profitant de l'impressionnant buffet préparé par Jae et son équipe. Le chef lui exposa ses nouvelles recettes en la priant d'y goûter et de faire part de son avis objectif. Penny, sa femme, n'étant absolument pas une aide appréciable en la matière. 

— Ce n’est pas ma faute, si j’aime tout ce que tu cuisines ! s’exclama Penny

Sur la recommandation du cuisinier, Annie se servait donc des crevettes flambées au pastis quand les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent. À l'autre bout de la pièce venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, un homme roux qu'elle connaissait bien. Le cœur d’Annie manqua un battement avant de palpiter avec frénésie. 

— Salut tout le monde ! Désolé du retard ! dit le nouvel arrivant en agitant une main amicale.  
— Charlie ! s’écria Bill en se précipitant pour l’accueillir. Te voilà enfin ! Tu t’es perdu ou quoi ?

L’ensemble de leurs amis vinrent le saluer puis, le gardien de dragons fut entraîné par Bill qui l'installa à ses côtés. Bouche bée, Annie ne pouvait détacher ses yeux écarquillés de la silhouette massive du second de la fratrie Weasley. 

Charlie, son premier amour à qui elle n’avait pas parlé depuis sept ans, réapparaissait au pire moment de sa vie ! Quelle poisse ! 

Tout à coup, elle ressentit le besoin de contrôler son apparence. La sorcière palpa nerveusement sa coiffure pour vérifier sa bonne tenue et lissa les plis de sa robe. Avec un amusement non dissimulé, Penny lui glissa qu'elle était parfaite. 

Même si la rupture était de l'initiative d'Annie, elle éprouvait le besoin de montrer combien elle s’était épanouie loin de lui, qu'elle avait parfaitement réussi à surmonter son chagrin de le quitter… Il en était toujours ainsi : deux ”ex” devenaient inévitablement rivaux dans la course à la réussite personnelle, comme s’ils avaient quelque chose à se prouver mutuellement. Annie n’était clairement pas armée pour ce genre de défi aujourd’hui. Elle se sentait misérable, tout en bas de l'échelle. 

Un contraste total avec l’assurance paisible qui émanait de Charlie. 

Elle l’avait bien aperçu lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Ils avaient même combattu dos à dos, face à des Mangemorts en surnombre, mais ils n’avaient pas pu se parler ou prendre le temps de constater à quel point ils avaient changé. Chacun était trop occupé à protéger l’autre dans une symbiose qui aurait pu les émerveiller si les cadavres de leurs proches n’avaient pas assommé toute envie d'exulter… 

Maintenant qu’Annie avait l’occasion de le détailler, elle ne pouvait que constater les attraits du dragonologiste : un visage bienveillant aux traits virils constellé de taches de rousseur encadré d’une flamboyante chevelure mi-longue nouée en catogan, un corps athlétique moins élancé que ces frères mais indéniablement plus musculeux. Il avait un charme naturel inspirant la sympathie et le sex-appeal d’un homme qu’on ne pouvait pas attacher. Par Merlin, il était canon !

Annie secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées lubriques qui remuaient son bas-ventre et gratifia Jae d'un sourire reconnaissant alors qu'il lui présentait une autre de ses merveilles gastronomiques. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

En entrant dans le restaurant, les yeux de Charlie avaient immédiatement capté la présence d’Annie, en grande conversation avec Penny et Jae. L’auror était resplendissante dans cette robe qui ne semblait tenir sur elle que par les bretelles nouées dans son cou.

Saluant aimablement ceux qui venaient à sa rencontre, son regard vagabondait en direction de la femme que personne n’avait vraiment réussi à supplanter malgré la courte durée de leur relation, qui avait commencé comme un accident. La réminiscence de ce souvenir étira ses lèvres d'un mince sourire : en dernière année, dans l’euphorie de la victoire du dernier match de quidditch de la saison et qui assurait la Coupe de Quidditch à Gryffondor, Charlie avait fougueusement embrassé Annie, l'une de ses plus proches amies de l'époque. 

Cette impulsion venue de nulle part avait sonné comme une révélation quand elle l’avait enflammé en répondant avec enthousiasme à son baiser. De là, une liaison torride les avait consumés jusqu'à ce que la sorcière décide de rompre deux mois plus tard, à l’annonce de son départ en Roumanie. Charlie avait protesté, essayé de négocier, avant de céder à l’appel de la raison. 

Depuis, il avait eu quelques aventures et des coups d'un soir mais personne n’avait réussi à allumer le brasier qui sommeillait en lui. Il avait même oublié ce qu’une passion dévorante pouvait signifier. Mais c’était un mode de vie auquel le sorcier avait fini par s'habituer avec les années... Et jusqu'à la bataille de Poudlard, Charlie aurait même dit qu'il était heureux de la vie qu'il menait, sans pour autant affirmer être absolument comblé.

Là-bas, Annie avait surgi de nulle part alors que Charlie commençait à être pris en tenaille par l'ennemi après avoir été séparé du professeur Slughorn. Et soudain, c'était comme si toutes ces années loin d’elle n'avaient pas existé. La confiance mutuelle, l'entente instinctive, la parfaite complémentarité... Tout ce qu'ils partageaient avait rejaillit, telle une évidence ! Et malgré les pertes douloureuses, Annie était restée gravée dans son esprit depuis ce jour. Ou pour être exact, Charlie ne pouvait plus regarder une femme sans voir l’image d’une fougueuse auror, plus indomptable qu’un Hungarian Horntail. 

Charlie était un passionné dans l'âme, s’embrasant pour ce qui suscitait son intérêt, tels les dragons, le quidditch ou ses proches. Cependant, ce tempérament ardent n'avait d'égal que sa nature patiente et obstinée. Et quand il remarqua que l’objet de sa convoitise était venue non-accompagnée, Charlie décida d’agir. Il se pencha vers Bill. 

— A-t-elle toujours quelqu’un ? 

Connaissant leur histoire, son frère n'eut pas besoin de précision. À l'époque, Bill était le seul à avoir compris que derrière le désir dévorant qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre se cachait quelque chose de plus profond : l’absolue acceptation mutuelle qui ne se rencontrait pas souvent dans une vie. La contrariété froissa les traits de Bill.

— Pour être franc, tu tombes mal… Si tu te préoccupes de son bien-être, laisse-la tranquille. 

Cette désapprobation de Bill irrita le dragonologiste. En tant que mentor, Bill s’était toujours montré protecteur envers Annie. Mais le roux ne s'attendait pas à en faire les frais. 

— Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Il y a dix jours, elle a trouvé une bague dans une poche de Sam et elle l’a remis à sa place… Le soir même, Sam l’a conviée dans le restaurant le plus huppé de Londres. Elle a donc supposé ou espéré, je ne sais pas trop… Une demande en mariage… Après presque trois ans de relation, cela semblait une étape logique...

Charlie hocha la tête en compréhension alors que Bill grimaça d’un mépris rarement éprouvé. Ce fut sa femme qui termina le récit. 

— Il l’a humiliée ! cracha Fleur. A l’apéritif, il a rompu, lui a présenté la femme avec qui il la trompait depuis des mois, l’annulaire orné de la bague qu’elle avait vu plus tôt… Puis, ils sont partis… la laissant au milieu du restaurant à gérer son cœur brisé et son humiliation.  
— MERDE ! IL A QUOI ? vociféra Charlie.  
— Moins fort ! ordonna Bill en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son cadet.  
— Une rupture n'est jamais facile, commenta Ginny, assise à droite de Charlie, mais il s’est acharné à rendre la chose encore plus douloureuse…  
— Franchement, reprit Bill, je suis le premier surpris qu’elle soit venue.  
— J'ai demandé à Penny et André de la convaincre, expliqua Fleur en buvant du jus de citrouille, car je sais que tu aurais été contrarié de la savoir absente pour l'annonce...

Le regard de Charlie se reporta sur l’auror, souriant avec gratitude à Jae, aux petits soins pour elle. La jalousie manqua d’étouffer Charlie. Puis, il se rappela que le cuisinier et la faiseuse de potions s’étaient trouvé tellement de points communs qu’ils avaient convoler en justes noces au cours de l’été.

.xxxxxxxxxxX 

L’éclat de voix rageur de Charlie fit sursauter Annie et suscita quelques regards interloqués ou désapprobateurs. Néanmoins, les discussions reprirent leurs cours et après la dégustation du gâteau d'anniversaire, une piste de danse fut improvisée.

L’auror avait sagement décidé d’éviter Charlie. Elle sentait trop désavantagée, trop vulnérable, pour affronter cet ex petit ami, dont le feu pourrait la consumer. Le roux n’aimant guère danser, Annie usa la piste jusqu'à ce que la soif lui impose une pause. Elle alla se servir un verre quand son bras fut saisi. Un mouvement vers l’arrière la fit tourner pour la plaquer contre un corps râblé. Cette odeur reconnaissable entre toutes, cette sensation familière, cet effet "madeleine de Proust"… La sorcière leva les yeux et pâlit. Charlie. Refusant de se laisser décontenancer, elle le salua poliment en arguant une gorge trop sèche pour continuer à danser.

— Je suis heureux de te voir, dit Charlie en lui servant un verre, bien décidé à ne pas lui laisser une opportunité de le repousser.  
— Merci, sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers la terrasse où Barnaby et Liz discutaient avec Diego et Chiara. Alors, comment c’est la Roumanie ? demanda Annie, d’une voix plus assurée qu’elle ne s’en croyait capable.  
— Avec plus de dragons que j’en ai rêvé ! dit-il sincèrement.

Annie l’observa attentivement de la tête aux pieds, prenant note de ses yeux qui pétillaient en pensant aux dragons, des callosités sur ses mains, de la large cicatrice sur l’avant-bras gauche, de celles striant le membre opposé, tous deux découverts par les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, de ses traits burinés par le soleil, du bombé de ses muscles sous sa chemise. Par Merlin ! Il était toujours aussi irrésistible. 

— Tu as l’air en forme, commenta-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir le ton appréciateur. 

Un sourire amusé dansa sur les lèvres du roux alors qu’il se délectait de la regarder… Ou plus précisément, ses yeux plongeaient ouvertement dans le décolleté de la sorcière dont les joues prirent feu. 

— Je constate que toi aussi !

Sa puberté avait été très tardive. Par conséquent, sa poitrine était aujourd'hui plus développée et ses hanches plus arrondies qu'à l'époque où elle était une étudiante fréquentant Charlie Weasley. 

— Je voulais dire "épanoui"! dit-elle en grimaçant un sourire sarcastique.

L'expression de Charlie changea du tout au tout. Et Annie comprit, un peu tard, l'impossibilité pour le roux de lui renvoyer ses mots. Nerveusement, elle glissa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, le regard se perdant dans un lointain qui n’existait pas dans l’enceinte d’une terrasse de restaurant. 

— Comment vas-tu ? s’enquit-il avec sollicitude, en la scrutant comme s'il avait le pouvoir de voir à travers le masque… 

Bien sûr qu'il le pouvait, songea la sorcière avec dépit. Les épaules d'Annie se voûtèrent. Les lèvres pincées, elle expira longuement par le nez. 

Elle se força à relativiser en se rappelant la banalité de la question tout en espérant que le roux ignore les circonstances de sa rupture. Sa fierté avait déjà assez morflé et s’il y avait bien quelqu’un à qui elle ne souhaitait pas inspirer la pitié, c’était bien Charlie Weasley.

— Je vais bien, assura-t-elle en sifflant son verre.  
— J’ai appris pour… Il a été dégueulasse, insista-t-il en se rapprochant d’elle. 

Pour énième fois de la soirée, Annie pâlit, mortifiée. Il savait tout. Elle aurait voulu disparaître ! Mais le malaise céda devant sa fierté qui lui interdisait toute démonstration de faiblesse. Pour cacher à quel point cette trahison l'avait affectée, l’auror affronta couragement le regard du roux. Ce qu’elle y lut la fit hoqueter. Il y avait de la colère, de l’inquiétude, et un désir sous-jacent, mais pas une once de pitié. 

Et juste comme ça, il l’étreignit sans préavis. Pas avec la prudence délicate réservée à ceux qui sont sur le point de se briser, non ! Charlie l’enlaçait avec toute l’intensité et la chaleur qu’elle pouvait absorber, la noyant du même coup dans l’odeur qui n’appartenait qu’à lui, un mélange de musc, d’herbe et de chèvrefeuille. Elle hésita avant de se fondre dans son étreinte. Charlie avait toujours su la réconforter avec un câlin qui exprimait davantage que bien des mots. C’était troublant de voir qu’il avait encore ce pouvoir sur elle. Agréable, certes. Mais troublant.

De toute façon, la dernière chose dont Annie avait besoin en ce moment était un ex petit ami, chaud comme la braise, se frayant un chemin entre ses cuisses pour l’enflammer et repartir ensuite en ne laissant que des cendres. Par conséquent, la sorcière refusa de laisser cette intimité réconfortante s'installer trop longtemps. Elle posa les mains sur le torse râblé dans la reconquête d’un peu d’espace vital. 

Deux paires d’yeux se soudèrent dans un échange silencieux. Sans la lâcher, le roux se pencha afin de capturer la bouche de la sorcière dont le cœur battait la chamade. Il serait si facile de se laisser tenter et de crever l'abcès. Charlie l’attirait comme une flamme attirait le papillon et d'après la pression de son sexe qu'elle ressentait à travers le tissu de sa robe, c'était réciproque. Alors, Annie pourrait se laisser consumer par la passion dès que leurs lèvres seraient scellées, le conduire chez elle et redécouvrir tout le plaisir que cette bouche appétissante était capable d’offrir une fois installée contre son sexe…

— Annie ! 

L'auror et le dragonologiste se séparèrent en sursaut. Bill, ce héros ! Volontairement ou non, il arrivait à point nommé. Annie se fustigea mentalement. Non, mais qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez elle ? Sept ans sans le voir, une quarantaine de mots échangés, un câlin et elle dégoulinait de désir… C’était pathétique !

— On fait un Karaoké, tu viens ? Fleur aimerait entendre ton grain de voix !  
— Ah ! Tant que vous ne me faites pas chanter une ôde à l'amour ! plaisanta la sorcière en rejoignant l’aîné des Weasley d’un pas trop enthousiaste pour que Charlie en ignore la signification. Inutile de dire que je ne suis pas d’humeur pour ça, n’est-ce pas ?  
— En fait, on envisageait plutôt une berceuse ! dit l'aîné de la fratrie avec un sourire extatique. 

La jeune femme se figea, les yeux écarquillés. 

— Tu… Vous, bégaya-t-elle.  
— Ouais ! On va être parent ! 

L'auror se tourna vers Charlie, imperturbable. 

— Tu savais ?  
— On a eu droit à une annonce au Terrier, ce matin ! sourit Charlie. Il craignait que Maman s'évanouisse de bonheur !  
— Bill ! C'est formidable ! s’exclama joyeusement la femme en se jetant à son cou. Félicitations ! 

Le duo d’amis s'éloigna gaiement, bras dessus, bras dessous. Un sourire satisfait étira la bouche de Charlie en songeant à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Bill n'était pas intervenu. Ils étaient toujours réceptifs l'un à l'autre. Il réajusta son pantalon en suivant le duo. 

C’était une certitude.  
Entre eux, le feu n'était pas éteint.  
Il couvait toujours sous la cendre. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Une semaine avait passé depuis la fête de Bill. Malgré ses craintes initiales, cette soirée avait été bénéfique pour Annie, ses amis ayant eu la prévenance de ne jamais aborder le sujet "tabou”, sauf Charlie. Comme si elle avait besoin qu’un ex petit ami sexy remue le couteau dans ses plaies ! Il ne restait jamais longtemps en Angleterre. Le roux était probablement retourné en Roumanie pour s’occuper des dragons qu’il chérissait tant et vivre son rêve de toujours.

Un rêve dans lequel elle n’avait aucune place et devant lequel, la jeune diplômée avait préféré s'effacer avant que Charlie ne la rejette à cause de la distance. Raisonnable, Annie lui avait proposé de revenir à l'amitié qui les avait liés durant l'essentiel de leur scolarité. Charlie ne l’avait jamais contacté. Pas une seule fois en sept ans. Et durant tout ce temps, leurs obligations professionnelles avaient fait qu’ils ne s’étaient jamais retrouvés aux mêmes convivialités. 

On sonna à la porte. Délaissant la paperasse sur laquelle elle était sensée plancher au lieu de divaguer, elle alla ouvrir. 

— Charlie ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? 

Penser au loup, et ensuite en voir la queue… Il n’était pas supposé être en Roumanie, lui ? Le sorcier se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte avec des sacs dans les mains. 

— Bonsoir ! Je t’invite à dîner, dit-il en entrant d’emblée. C’est par où la cuisine ?  
— Pardon ? 

Balayant son intérieur du regard, il trouva aisément le chemin de la cuisine, posa ses cabas sur la table et se tourna vers l’auror qui, béate, se tenait devant la porte toujours ouverte. 

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine après avoir claqué la porte, tout en frappant le carrelage d'un pied impatient.  
— Je te l’ai dit, je t’invite à dîner, répliqua-t-il en sortant ses courses, imperméable à son hostilité. 

Là où d’autres hommes feraient preuve de patience en lui laissant le temps de se remettre de sa précédente liaison, Charlie considérait que plus vite Annie reviendrait dans ses bras, plus vite elle oublierait l'autre traître. C'est pourquoi, il était là, fermement décidé à la faire succomber. 

— Rassure-moi, tu es au courant qu’une invitation implique qu’on peut soit l’accepter, soit la refuser ?  
— Bien sûr. Je me suis dit qu’avec ce qui t’es arrivé, tu n’apprécierais pas un dîner au restaurant. Alors, on fait ça chez toi ! Ça a l’avantage d’être plus intime, dit-il en lui décochant un clin d'œil, très explicite, par-dessus son épaule.  
— Ce qui m’est arrivé ? s’étrangla-t-elle. Plus intime ? 

L’initiative de Charlie n’était pas aussi appréciée qu’il ne l’espérait. Le dragonologiste changea son angle d’approche. Il s'interrompit et alla poser ses mains sur les épaules de la sorcière.

— Tu demandais comment était la Roumanie ? Je vais te la faire découvrir à travers l’un de ses aspects les plus appréciables : la cuisine !  
— Tu vas cuisiner ? Toi ? gloussa-t-elle. Ce n’est pas toi, un jour, qui m’avait fait manger un plat au goût affreux de poulet ?  
— Bah… Tu aimes le poulet, non ?  
— C’était des pâtes à la bolognaise, répliqua-t-elle platement d'un air blasé.  
— J’avais treize ans ! s’exclama-t-il faussement outré. J’ai eu le temps de me perfectionner... L'un des avantages du célibat ! ajouta-t-il avec malice.

Il ne perdait vraiment pas de temps pour flirter… Décidant que les efforts de Charlie promettaient d’être une intéressante distraction qui empêcherait la sorcière de ruminer sur ses trois années perdues pour un salaud, Annie capitula.

— Bien ! Je te promets que le goût correspondra au visuel !  
— Ne sois pas trop ambitieux ! grogna la sorcière, tout en notant que Charlie ne promettait pas que son plat serait bon. 

Étonnement, il ne mit pas le feu à sa cuisine, le dîner fut bon et la compagnie agréable, généreusement arrosée. Assis dans le canapé, ils partagèrent de nombreuses anecdotes sur leurs vies respectives, glissèrent quelques confidences, évoquèrent leur passé commun, rirent de leurs taquineries. Il était facile de converser avec le roux dont Annie appréciait l'humour, la vivacité et le charme. 

Puis, un silence s’installa. Comme souvent lorsque son cerveau n’était pas occupé, il dériva vers son cœur brisé. Son attention entièrement tournée vers l’auror, Charlie capta l’instant précis où l’état d’esprit de celle-ci changea.

— Tu veux en parler ?  
— Non, dit-elle d’un ton glacial.  
— Je suis davantage ton ami que ton ennemi, tu sais… Tu peux te confier.  
— Mon ami ? s’insurgea-t-elle en claquant son verre sur la table basse. Tu plaisantes, j’espère ? J’ai bien vu ce que tu en faisais de notre amitié, asséna-t-elle d’un ton acerbe. Tu es parti en Roumanie et tu n’as jamais donné de nouvelles !  
— Tu m’avais jeté.  
— Pendant sept ans. Pas de nouvelles pendant sept ans. Si je ne t'avais pas vu en mai dernier à Poudlard, je ne saurais même pas que tu es vivant !  
— Tu m’avais jeté… Et tu avais "l'autre"... Mais tu as raison, j'aurais dû m'immiscer, dit-il d'un ton mordant. D'ailleurs, il faisait quoi pendant que tu te battais à Poudlard ? Auror ou pas, tu aurais été à moi que je ne t'aurais pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde !

Les lèvres d'Annie s’ouvrirent de stupéfaction et toute sa physionomie se crispa sous le choc d’une révélation. Et soudain, le dragonologiste prit conscience du pouvoir destructeur des mots car un lourd silence fournit une réponse douloureuse. 

Charlie aurait voulu revenir en arrière et cracher des limaces plutôt que de voir le rideau sombre plomber les traits d’Annie. Elle se rappelait du moment où elle exigeait que Sam reste à l'écart de la Bataille et de son soulagement lorsqu'il ne lui avait opposé presqu’aucune résistance. Même là, elle n'avait eu aucun soupçon. Charlie avait raison. Si Sam l'avait aimée, il se serait davantage soucié de sa sécurité, il aurait insisté pour l'accompagner ou pour qu'elle le suive à l'abri. Il n'avait fait ni l'un ni l'autre. Et comme une idiote, elle s'en était réjouie. 

— Je… ne voulais pas te faire de peine, murmura-t-elle, une fois sa tempête intérieure stabilisée. Je ne voulais pas être celle qui te couperais les ailes… Tout comme je ne voulais pas…  
—Être celle qu'on abandonne, finit-il pour elle. Je l'ai compris… Plus tard… Beaucoup plus tard.  
—Notre relation était trop physique pour fonctionner à distance, pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

Charlie gloussa avant de se pencher vers la jeune femme. Consternée par ce qu'elle venait de laisser échapper, Annie s’empourpra.

— Alors, sache que je travaille activement à mon rapprochement, glissa-t-il à l'oreille de la sorcière.

A quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, ils se dévisagèrent. L’un, dans l’observation d’une réaction et l’autre, à la recherche d’éclaircissements. Satisfait de voir la confusion mêlée d’une pointe de désir se peindre sur le visage d’Annie, il sourit mystérieusement avant de l’embrasser sur la joue. 

Il n'aurait rien voulu de plus que l'embrasser et l'entraîner dans un corps à corps torride qui lui aurait fait oublier jusqu’à son propre nom. Mais pas ce soir. Charlie ne le méritait pas. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

La semaine avait été horrible ! La nouvelle de sa rupture avait fait le tour du Ministère et voilà qu’à cause de Sam, ses compétences étaient remises en question par son encadrement. Une auror chargée de démasquer les sympathisants de Voldemort n’avait même été fichue de voir qu’elle était cocue depuis des mois. Autant dire que cela faisait jaser ! Parce que c’était ça, le pire, Annie avait complètement été aveugle ! 

Le discrédit que cette histoire avait jeté sur ses compétences la faisait bouillir de rage. On l'avait mise au placard ! Dans les bureaux, à l’administratif. Interdite de terrain. Biensûr, ses chefs s'étaient défendus d’avoir été influencés dans cette décision par sa vie personnelle… Mais avec si peu de conviction qu'elle n'avait même pas eu à faire semblant de les croire !

Une chouette entra par la fenêtre pour livrer une lettre. Elle reconnut immédiatement l’écriture anguleuse sur l’enveloppe. C’était Sam ! Elle ouvrit le courrier avec exaspération. Encore le même discours. L’homme implorait son pardon en indiquant ses regrets pour la manière dont il avait conclu leur histoire. Un grognement féroce sortit d’elle. Non, mais quel culot ! Sam vivait mal de l’avoir humiliée et il avait besoin de son pardon pour se sentir mieux ? Il pouvait toujours crever ! C'est la troisième missive qu'il lui envoyait et plus têtue qu’un Abraxan, l'auror était déterminée à rien céder.

Annie rentra chez elle, agitée comme ces derniers jours. Et comme souvent dans ces cas-là. Elle s’exerçait à des sorts offensifs sur un mannequin d’entraînement. C’était un exutoire fréquent ces temps-ci.

On sonna à la porte. Annie alla ouvrir d'un pas décidé. C’était probablement Sam qui venait racheter sa conscience en personne, après ses lettres mortes. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, prête à en découdre… Avant de se dégonfler dès qu'elle aperçut le visage bienveillant sur le perron.

— Charlie ? 

Comme la semaine passée, il portait des sacs en arborant un sourire narquois. 

— J'ai amené le dîner !  
— Pardon, mais ce n’est vraiment pas le moment ! dit-elle en lui claquant  
la porte au nez. 

Le roux bloqua la fermeture avec son pied. Il s'était attendu à la voir les bras croisés avec agacement en l'observant s'imposer chez elle, faire semblant de protester à son arrivée impromptue avant de profiter de sa soirée qu'il comptait rendre agréable de toutes les manières possibles, y compris celles impliquant un retrait de vêtements.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à la trouver bouleversée, les yeux gonflés et rouges d’avoir trop pleuré. 

— Vire ton pied ou je t'y oblige ! 

Charlie ne lui en donna pas l'occasion. Il poussa la porte d'un coup sec et entra de force chez elle. Si elle le voulait vraiment, Annie pourrait l'éjecter de son domicile en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour dire "dragon". Il le savait. Tout comme le dragonologiste avait la certitude qu'Annie n'userait jamais de sa magie contre lui. 

— Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Charlie… Va-t-en !  
— Non ! Si tu veux que je parte, j'ai bien peur que tu doives me mettre dehors ! défia-t-il en croisant narquoisement les bras sur sa poitrine. 

Croire qu'elle n'oserait pas fut une monumentale erreur. Car en un battement de cil, Charlie se retrouva sur le trottoir face à une porte verrouillée. 

La stupéfaction passée, le sorcier leva le poing pour revenir à la charge quand il entendit un bruit sourd, suivi d'un frottement le long de la porte. Charlie l'imaginait bien, assise par terre, adossée contre le bois qui les séparait. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il appuyait son front contre la porte. Il resta de longues secondes, contrarié et hésitant quant à la meilleure conduite à adopter.

Intérieurement, Charlie enrageait. Elle avait pleuré à cause de ce type ! Il en était certain et à partir de là, une foule de questions vinrent le tourmenter.  
L’avait-elle revu ?  
Est-ce qu’il lui avait fait du mal ?  
Est-ce qu’ils s’étaient disputés ?  
Est-ce qu’elle avait tenté de renouer et avait été rejetée ?

Il soupira longuement et conformément au souhait d’Annie, Charlie s’en alla. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	2. Retour de flamme

Annie parcourait le chemin de traverse afin de finaliser ses derniers achats de Noël. Les vitrines des boutiques avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux ornements de Noël. Il ne lui restait qu’à se rendre à ”Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux" et espérait profiter de ces achats pour prendre des nouvelles de Georges. Bill lui avait confié que la mort de Fred était plus terrible pour lui que pour n’importe qui d’autre. La bataille lui avait arraché son jumeau… Un bout de lui-même. 

Le magasin était bondé. L’auror furetait dans les rayons qui ressemblaient à une joyeuse accumulation de couleurs, de bruits et d’odeurs. Elle trouva de la poudre d’obscurité du Pérou pour son frère, un Boursoufflet violet pour Merula et une plume avec vérificateur d’orthographe intégré pour Barnaby. Puis, elle chercha l’extrémité de la longue, voir interminable, file d’attente qui serpentait entre les rayons. Le magasin était complètement engorgé et la file avançait avec une lenteur exaspérante. Après avoir lu une vingtaine de fois la présentation de chacun de ses articles, Annie commençait à perdre patience. C’était étonnant de voir Georges débordé, lui qui était si dynamique et plein d’entrain… Quoique ! 

Noël, la fête des rassemblements familiaux par excellence, était toujours une période délicate pour ceux qui étaient endeuillés. Et c’était le premier Noël sans Fred… La sorcière soupira en sortant de la file d’attente pour rejoindre le comptoir. Étudiante, elle avait déjà travaillé chez Zonko, un ancien magasin de farces et attrapes dont celui des Weasley était le digne héritier. Elle pourrait se rendre utile. 

— Georges… Salut ! C'est Annie… Tu veux un coup de main ?

Fendant la foule, Annie finit par accéder au comptoir et se figea, stupéfaite. Ce n’était ni Georges ni sa collègue, Verity, qui tenait la caisse. Laborieusement, Charlie encaissait, faisait les emballages cadeaux et répondait aux questions des clients. 

— J’espère que tu t’en sors mieux avec les dragons ! taquina-t-elle.  
— Annie ? s’exclama Charlie d’une voix mi-ravie, mi-déçue. J’avais espéré l’arrivée de Verity, dit-il en remettant un paquet à une cliente. Et Joyeuses Fêtes de fin d’année, madame !  
— Et moi, je pensais voir Georges, alors… On surmonte notre déception ensemble ou pas ? 

Le roux jeta un œil désespéré à la file de clients dont certains commençaient à manifester leur impatience. 

—Heu… Ouais, je veux bien. J’encaisse et tu fais les emballages cadeaux ? 

La sorcière acquiesça, retira son manteau et se mit au travail, nonobstant la proximité de Charlie en raison de l’exiguïté de l'arrière du comptoir. Georges et Verity étaient partis en livraison et toute la famille se relayait pour tenir la boutique en leur absence. Une manière pour eux de soutenir Georges qui s’enfonçait dans la dépression depuis le décès de son jumeau. 

— Ces emballages… Ça me rappelle la fois où tu as passé Noël à Poudlard après être tombé d’un escabeau, s'amusa Annie en agitant sa baguette pour faire un joli noeud sur une boîte.  
— Et que tu m’avais aidé à emballer les cadeaux pour ma famille ? 

Annie gloussa en remettant des articles soigneusement empaquetés à un client. 

— Cachés dans la bibliothèque ! compléta la sorcière. Tu sais que j'ai toujours la paire de chaussettes que tu m’avais offertes ce jour-là ? 

Le roux les avait tricoté lui-même, avec l’aide de sa mère. Ce qui en faisait un cadeau riche d’intentions aussi douces que la laine qu’il avait utilisé pour les fabriquer. 

— C'est vrai ? s'étonna Charlie. Trois Galions et douze mornilles, s'il vous plaît ! annonça-t-il à sa cliente avant de reprendre, il ne doit plus en rester grand chose depuis le temps !  
— J’en ai pris grand soin ! C’était un cadeau unique ! 

Elle saisit les trois boîtes à flemme qu'il lui tendait. L'effleurement accidentel de leurs doigts fut le premier déclic électrisant d'une longue série, plus volontaire. Il y eut les regards appuyés, les sourires charmeurs, les caresses discrètes, les allusions nostalgiques, la manière dont il se collait à elle pour lui souffler dans l’oreille la demande spécifique d'un client et le bras qui s'enroula autour d'elle quand un auror qu'elle connaissait lui fit des avances. Si son corps ne frémissait pas autant d’excitation, Annie se serait probablement sentie harcelée. Mais avec lucidité, la sorcière admit que Charlie faisait bouillir le désir dans ses veines. 

Heureusement, c'était toujours son cerveau qui contrôlait la situation. La sorcière se savait trop fragile pour une aventure avec Charlie. Il avait le pouvoir de faire palpiter son cœur convalescent et... de le briser. Aussi, elle ignora les appels à la tentation. 

Il était l'heure de fermeture quand ils servirent le dernier client. Annie se rhabilla alors que Charlie clôturait la caisse. 

— Bien… Il est temps pour moi d’y aller, annonça Annie en nouant son écharpe.  
— Est-ce que l’homme de ta vie peut t’inviter à boire un verre en remerciement du coup de main ? demanda Charlie en remettant son manteau.  
— L’homme de ma vie ? Rien que ça ? s’étrangla la sorcière en marchant vers la sortie, suivie par le roux. Tu me fais du rentre dedans ?  
— Non, je te fais part de mes intentions, qui me semblent parfaitement claires… Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis persévérant. Alors, tu acceptes ?  
— Le verre ou… Oh ! 

Elle se précipita vers la porte. 

— Regarde ! Il neige !  
— Depuis deux heures ! précisa Charlie. J'imagine que tu aimes toujours autant les Noëls blancs ?  
— Une vraie gamine ! Mais j'évite de conjurer la neige depuis…  
— Depuis que tu t'es plantée et que tu as provoqué un blizzard sur l’Ecosse ? ricana Charlie en fermant la porte du magasin qu'il verrouilla à l'aide de sortilèges. 

Il se tourna vers elle et lui offrit son bras : 

— Viens avec moi. 

Annie haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais glissa son bras sous celui de Charlie en silence. Ils disparurent du Chemin de traverse pour réapparaître au milieu d'une allée de Green Park, au cœur de Londres. Le parc presque désert s'imprégnait du calme si particulier des jours de neige, dans une ambiance ouatée où même le temps semblait ralentir. La neige tombait en gros flocons sur les arbres nus et prenait une couleur jaunâtre sous la lueur dorée des lampadaires.

Charlie s'éloigna, s’accroupit et recueillit de la neige dans ses mains gantées.

— Qu'est-ce tu fais ?  
— Ça se voit, non ? Je lance les hostilités !

Au même moment, une boule de neige atterrit au creux du cou de la jeune femme et éclata en poudre blanche sur son visage. Bouche bée de surprise, mais l’œil pétillant de malice, elle fixa le roux qui préparait un autre projectile. Elle agita un index menaçant : 

—Toi ! Tu es un...

Insensible aux menaces, Charlie relança une boule blanche qu'Annie esquiva en se baissant derrière un banc, avant de riposter. Une inoffensive, mais féroce, bataille s'engagea entre les deux sorciers qui couraient, se cachaient derrière les arbres et se lançaient des boules de neige. Les joues étaient rouges, les écharpes dénouées, les cols ouverts, et les rires… Ils éclataient joyeusement, tels des feux d’artifices. Ils vivaient un véritable moment d’insouciance comme ils n’en avaient pas connu depuis des lustres. Peu à peu, la bataille se mua en "attrape-moi si tu peux" qui finit plusieurs fois en roulade dans la poudreuse. 

Soudain, Annie s'immobilisa en pleine course, un bras fort s'enroula autour de sa taille aussitôt et un souffle chaud caressa sa joue. 

—Je t'ai eue ! triompha Charlie en embrassant impulsivement le cou découvert d'Annie, qui ne réagit pas à son audace. 

La jeune femme se força à déglutir alors qu'elle portait une main tremblante sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme saccadé. Le menton posé sur l’épaule d’Annie, Charlie observa la direction qu’elle fixait sombrement. Au loin, un couple se promenait, main dans la main, au milieu de l'allée immaculée. 

— C'est lui ?  
— Oui.  
— Tu l'aimes toujours après ce qu'il a fait ? maugréa le roux, sans parvenir à émousser la pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.  
— Bien sûr que non ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix vibrante de colère et de rancœur en se tournant vers Charlie. Il m'a humiliée, trompée pendant des mois ! Il a volé un an de ma vie ! J'ai même dû quitter mon travail à cause de lui ! Alors non, je n'ai aucune envie de lui courir après ! J'aimerai seulement qu'il cesse d'être une verrue dans mon paysage ! cracha-t-elle en désignant du bras la direction où les deux promeneurs se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt. 

Le front plissé par la confusion, Charlie demanda : 

— Si tu ne veux plus de lui, pourquoi pleurais-tu quand je suis venu il y a quinze jours ? 

La contrariété gonfla ses joues avant qu'elle ne lâche : 

— On venait de me consigner aux tâches administratives jusqu'à nouvel ordre parce qu’une auror, legimens, pas fichue de voir qu'elle était cocue depuis un an, ça jetait le discrédit sur le Ministère ! J'étais furieuse et... Elle se mordit la lèvre avant d'avouer avec dépit, j'ai craqué… Avant de démissionner. 

Le roux retirait ses gants alors qu’elle reprenait, outrée :

— Merde ! Comment as-tu pu penser que… 

Charlie prit tendrement le visage d'Annie entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue profita de la stupéfaction de la sorcière pour prendre possession de sa bouche. L'incandescence d'une évidence la frappa en plein cœur, comme la toute première fois où il l'avait embrassée. Annie se sentit fondre contre le dragonologiste qui enroula un bras autour de sa taille et la serra étroitement contre lui. Il savourait sa bouche avec une langoureuse gourmandise, éveillant la braise d'un désir latent au creux du ventre de la jeune femme. Le baiser caressait la perfection d'un instant où même l’éternité était suspendue à leurs lèvres. 

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi à s'embrasser sous la neige, indifférents au vent hivernal, à l'humidité glacée des flocons fondant à la chaleur de leur étreinte ? La sorcière n'aurait pas su le dire mais quand le couple se sépara, haletant, de la neige chuta des replis de leur manteaux. Le cœur de la sorcière tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu’il résonnait dans ses oreilles. Puis, Annie capta un mouvement derrière le roux. 

— Je dois partir. Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël, Charlie, sourit-elle avant de disparaître dans une téléportation magique. 

Le visage fendu d’un sourire béat, le dragonologiste fourragea dans ses cheveux en songeant à l’intensité du baiser qu’ils venaient d’échanger. Il en était sûr, à présent. La chaleur de ses sentiments pour elle était réciproque. Seulement, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête pour lui, ce qui expliquait son départ précipité. 

Quand il l'avait revue à l'anniversaire de Bill, Charlie avait pensé qu'il fallait foncer pour qu'Annie lui appartienne de nouveau au plus vite. Mais après l'avoir vue si bouleversée, le sorcier avait comprit qu’il devait composer avec une femme blessée cherchant, de ce fait, à se protéger malgré ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui. Le roux devait donc se montrer patient.

— Excusez-moi… Charlie Weasley ?

Le sorcier se retourna pour voir un homme brun, à la silhouette élancée, avec une blonde dont les traits anguleux lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu’un qu’il connaissait.

— Oui ?  
— Je suis Sam Blackwood. Vous avez dû entendre parler de moi ?

Tout le corps de Charlie se crispa. A la réflexion, ce n'était pas seulement un conflit émotionnel qui avait fait fuir Annie.

— Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda le dragonologiste d'une voix dure comme l'acier. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Assise au sol devant la cheminée, Annie buvait un verre de whisky pur feu en tenant une lettre de Sam dans ses mains. Charlie l’avait déposée plus tôt en lui arrachant la promesse de la lire parce que, d’après lui, elle en avait besoin. Annie avait lu les précédentes et aucune d’elles ne lui avait apporté le moindre réconfort ou la moindre réponse mais la persévérance du roux avait eu raison de ses réticences. À croire qu'il parvenait toujours à obtenir d'elle ce qu'il voulait. 

Un soupirant, par ailleurs son premier amour, faisant l’intermédiaire pour un ex-petit ami, c’était une situation étrange. Charlie devait vraiment être convaincu du bien-fondé de la démarche pour s’impliquer ainsi. Quant au culot de Sam qui avait sollicité le dragonologiste, il n’étonnait plus la sorcière depuis bien longtemps. Annie soupira. Inutile de prolonger le supplice. 

__

_” Annie,_

_C'est un adieu. Je pars, là où tu n'auras plus à me supporter. Mais avant de partir, je te dois l’explication que j’aurai dû te fournir lorsque j’ai mis fin à notre histoire._

_Elle s'appelle Mona Macnair. Macnair, comme le bourreau destiné à tuer l'hippogriffe de ton ami Hagrid. C’est sa fille. Je l'ai aidée alors qu'elle était en cavale après avoir fui l'autorité parentale qui avait rejoint Voldemort. Peu à peu, on est tombé amoureux._

_Dès le départ, j’ai voulu tout avouer. J’aurais dû tout avouer. Mais la terreur que nous inspirait Voldemort et le père Macnair -Tu connais sa barbarie- nous a paralysé. Nous avions aussi peur… de toi, de ta réaction et du Ministère pour lequel tu travaillais. À cette époque, nous ne pouvions pas attirer l'attention._

_Puis, Voldemort est tombé. Mais ce qui aurait dû nous apporter un répit salutaire nous a conduit à cacher de nouveau ” Mona Macnair” : le Ministère pourchassait tous les sympathisants de Voldemort, auxquels elle était forcément assimilée par son héritage familial. Le patronyme de Mona est un lourd boulet à son pied. Pour tous, elle reste la fille du bourreau sanguinaire. Pourtant, elle n’est pas son père, encore moins sa complice._

__

_C'est pourquoi nous partons vivre aux États-Unis. ”_

Comme si cela excusait l’humiliation du restaurant ! songea Annie avec amertume en buvant une gorgée de whisky avant de reprendre sa lecture.

_”Une dernière fois, je te prie de pardonner ma lâcheté durant cette année et surtout, je t’implore de pardonner l’horrible façon dont je t’ai traitée. Après des mois de mensonges où j’en venais à me dégoûter de moi-même, j’ai craqué en rompant de la manière la plus abjecte, comme pour te faire inconsciemment payer le prix de la confiance aveugle que tu avais placée en moi. C’était stupide et cruel. Je comprends ta déception, ta colère et ta rancœur. Je les mérite, même si j’espère qu’elles s’atténueront avec le temps._

_Puisses-tu rencontrer quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Adieu._

_Sam.”_

Une fois lue, Annie brûla la lettre dans la cheminée.

L’Enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions.  
Que Sam aille donc au diable !

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Comme tous les ans, Annie avait passé Noël avec ses parents, Jacob et sa compagne, Merula, et la Saint-Sylvestre avec Barnaby, Liz, André, Murphy, Chiara et Diego. Chaque année, Penny rejoignait sa sœur pour la dernière soirée de l'année. Aussi, elles avaient l'habitude de se retrouver lors d’un brunch, le premier janvier, avec leurs compagnons respectifs

La sorcière jeta un œil sur le réveil. Il affichait "9h30". Elle avait largement le temps. Elle s'étira comme un chat avant se lever. Avec l'effervescence des fêtes, Annie avait beaucoup moins pensé à Sam dont la dernière lettre, lui avait apporté la reconnaissance et l’explication dont elle avait besoin sans le savoir. A défaut de pardonner, elle pouvait comprendre. Elle en tirait un certain apaisement. Puis, les coups de pied au fesses de Jacob et Merula l'avait aidée à se ressaisir. De plus, son frère lui avait proposé une place au sein de son cabinet de conjureurs de sorts indépendant et Annie s'était empressée de l'accepter. 

Aussi, elle s'attela avec entrain aux préparatifs pour recevoir dignement le couple d’amis. Onze heures sonna à l'horloge et on sonna à la porte. Ils étaient pile à l'heure ! Rayonnante, elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, fière d’elle-même et de leur montrer qu’elle reprenait le dessus. Enfin ! 

Charlie s'engouffra dans la maison, la pressa contre lui avant de l’embrasser avec passion. La langue du roux caressa les lèvres d'Annie avant de se glisser entre elles pour danser avec son homologue. Le cœur d’Annie sursauta dans sa poitrine alors que tous les désirs réprimés depuis qu’elle avait revu le dragonologiste rejaillissaient pour la faire fondre dans ses bras. Elle ne respirait que son parfum, ne touchait que son corps intimement moulé contre le sien, ne goûtant que sa saveur mentholée sur fond d’alcool. 

— C'est quoi, ça ? souffla-t-elle en tentant de faire abstraction de la bouffée de chaleur qui avait pris vie entre ses cuisses pour remonter jusqu'à ses joues.  
— Mes vœux pour cette année, dit-il en levant les yeux au plafond. 

Suivant son regard, Annie vit un bouquet de gui lévitant au-dessus de leurs têtes grâce à la magie. Et Charlie fit tomber une pluie de baisers dans le cou ainsi exposé. La sorcière ferma les yeux dans une tentative de garder le contrôle d’elle-même. 

— Le baiser sous le gui, c'était au moment du passage à la nouvelle année… Tu as onze heures de retard !  
—C'est une tradition personnalisée, affirma le dragonologiste avant de l'embrasser de nouveau en claquant la porte avec son pied. 

La jeune femme posa les mains sur son torse.

— Annie, je t’ai laissé assez de temps et je sais que tu me veux autant que je te veux… Plus vite tu céderas à tes desirs, plus vite tu passeras à autre chose ! dit-il avant de sucer le lobe de l’oreille. 

La sorcière mit dans une balance imaginaire son envie de lui et ses insécurités. L’envie gagna, comme en témoignait les bras qu’elle noua autour du cou de Charlie, qui grogna de satisfaction. 

— Une fois… Juste une fois.

Les mains du dragonologiste voyagèrent avec empressement sur les collines et les vallées du corps frissonnant de la femme avant d'empaumer ses fesses pour la soulever, son érection pressée contre elle. 

— Attends ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il se déplaçait vers la chambre. J'ai oublié Jae et Penny ! Ils…  
— Ils viendront demain. 

"Les comploteurs…"

Les vêtements tombèrent les uns après les autres, leurs bouches explorant chaque parcelle de peau nouvellement découverte. Ravi de les voir toujours du même rose que ses lèvres, Charlie joua avec les tétons d'Annie qui durcirent à son contact. Les mains de la sorcière glissaient sur la peau sous laquelle les muscles roulaient pour créer des vagues à chaque mouvement. Puis, elle s'écarta pour admirer ce corps constellé de taches de rousseur si différent de celui qu'elle avait connu. Il était marqué par d'anciennes blessures, plus dur, plus musclé, mais toujours aussi excitant. Son regard admiratif glissa sur l'érection pointant fièrement vers le nombril. Charlie était aussi bien doté que dans ses souvenirs.

— Tu aimes toujours ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir et d'appréhension. 

Un baiser langoureux accompagné d'une délicieuse caresse sur sa hampe signifia la totale acceptation de lui. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction. 

Puis, une main calleuse serpenta au cœur de la féminité dont elle parcourut la fente pour repartir sa moiteur. Annie ruisselait de désir et tremblait d’impatience, le roux inséra lentement son majeur. 

— Si chaude et trempée, commenta-t-il en bougeant son doigt tout en suçant sa lèvre inférieure. 

Un pouce traça des cercles autour de la perle des plaisirs et un doigt courbé pour caresser un point sensible fit des allées et venues en elle. La sorcière s’arqua, une demande silencieuse que Charlie s’empressa de satisfaire. Il inséra un deuxième doigt et bougea avec vigueur, la paume frappant la vulve et le clitoris vibrant à chaque retour en elle. 

Les ongles d’Annie s'ancrèrent dans les épaules du roux alors que la plus intense des voluptés la faisait convulser dans un cri. La sorcière embrassa Charlie avec une adoration reconnaissante. Puis, il descendit le long de son corps constellant son chemin de succions et de mordillements, laissant la peau d'Annie en feu. Le sorcier ouvrit ses jambes, admira les replis luisant d'excitation avant d’y enfouir son visage pour goûter la jouissance féminine avec sa langue. 

Œuvrant avec enthousiasme, il maintint fermement contre sa bouche le sexe de son amante ondulant dans la luxure. Charlie la dévora jusqu’à lui arracher un autre orgasme qui agita le corps de la sorcière de violents frissons. Il continua de la lécher, avec nonchalance, jusqu'aux dernières palpitations avant d’augmenter de nouveau l’intensité de ses caresses. 

— Arrête…. Prends-moi, Charlie, implora-t-elle. 

L’intéressé ignora délibérément la supplique, il la fit jouir une troisième fois avec sa bouche et sa main avant de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Elle empoigna son érection, caressa la peau soyeuse et soupesa les bourses. 

— Baise-moi sinon je vais littéralement mourir de frustration, haleta-elle en lui adressant un regard brûlant.  
— Je ne permettrai jamais une telle tragédie ! ironisa-t-il contre sa peau.

À genoux entre ses jambes largement ouvertes, Charlie la pénétra d’une poussée suave et profonde, comblant ainsi le profond désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Ils gémirent à l'unisson et lentement, il se retira presque en totalité avant de replonger le plus loin possible. Elle ondulait à sa rencontre en parfaite synchronisation. 

C'était si bon. Tellement bon. Comme rentrer chez soi après un long voyage. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. 

Le roux allait et venait avec fougue, leur orgasme se déployant comme une fleur ouvrait ses pétales au soleil. Le regard de Charlie ne pouvait se détacher du mouvement hypnotique du sein qui n'était pas sous sa paume. Et dans cet élan passionné, il s'enivra de la mélodie de ses soupirs et du claquement obscène de leurs peaux moites.

Le zénith du sorcier était proche. Ses hanches avaient tressailli, perturbant la cadence implacable de ses coups de reins. Annie glissa une main jusqu'à son entrejambe pour assurer la concordance de leurs apogées respectives. Il s'enfonça violemment en elle et repoussa sa main. 

— Ton plaisir est à moi ! haleta-t-il en remplaçant la main d'Annie par la sienne. Tu t'en rappelles ? 

Elle acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre. Maintenant, la sorcière s'en rappelait. Son plaisir était à Charlie car c’était son pouvoir exclusif de le lui prodiguer. 

—Annie... Dis-le, s'il te plaît, susurra-t-il en s'étendant sur elle.  
— Mon plaisir est à toi... Charlie. 

Puis, Annie se crispa et son sexe pulsa sporadiquement autour de l’érection alors que l’extase lui faisait crier le nom de son amant. À son tour, il se laissa emporter par son orgasme en poussant un grognement guttural qui se répercuta sur les murs de la chambre. L'intensité était telle que des étoiles avaient clignoté dans son champ de vision. Charlie nicha son visage dans le cou de la sorcière, ses hanches balançant encore doucement en elle. 

— Par Merlin, soupira Annie, avec un émerveillement qui gonfla l’orgueil masculin du dragonologiste.

Le roux se redressa sur ses coudes, pour contempler le visage comblé de son amante. Puis, leurs sourires satisfaits s'unirent. 

—Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il un peu plus tard, en apercevant une cicatrice sous la clavicule. 

Sa forme était étrange. Elle ressemblait à une boule de feu crachée par un dragon-lion chinois. 

— Une baguette mangemort plantée dans l'épaule. Si on en est à se raconter nos cicatrices, je crois que tu auras une longue histoire à me raconter, gloussa-t-elle… J’espère que tu as faim car j'avais prévu un brunch pour trois convives !  
—D'accord. A condition d'être encore le bienvenu ici, dit-il en tapotant le matelas après l'avoir libéré de son poids.  
— Charlie ! réprimanda-t-elle. J’ai dit ”une fois”...

Charlie se tendit. 

— Tu étais sérieuse ? Heu… Tu n’as pas aimé ?  
— Avec quatre orgasmes ? Évidemment que j'ai aimé.  
— Et tu as pu constater que je peux te le faire oublier, insista-t-il.  
— C'est vrai. 

Elle s'assit en couvrant sa poitrine avec le drap. 

— Mais je refuse que tu reprennes la place que tu avais dans ma vie pour que tu partes de nouveau ! Ce n’est pas pour te contrarier, c'est l'instinct de conservation !

L'expression de Charlie s'adoucit dans un soupir. Il comprenait enfin son blocage. Elle ne voulait pas se lier à lui par crainte qu'il l'abandonne. Encore. 

— Je ne repars pas en Roumanie, la rassura-t-il. Enfin, pas tout de suite... Dans un an, environ. J’ai été "prêté" à la réserve du Pays de Galles pour parfaire la formation de leur personnel en partageant nos récentes découvertes.

Annie le fusilla du regard à la grande confusion du sorcier. Son annonce aurait dû la tranquilliser, non ?

— Tu restes un an ! Et donc…? 

Le roux fronça les sourcils, incertain de ce qu'elle attendait de lui. 

— Tu t'es dis que je pouvais être un bon plan pendant ton séjour avant de repartir comme si rien n’était ?  
—Mais non ! 

Il s'assit à son tour pour affronter l’orage qu’il sentait gronder en elle. 

— C’est exactement ce que je refuse ! asséna-t-elle en ignorant son objection. Dans une relation suivie, même si ce n'est que du sexe, on risque de s’impliquer et ça finit toujours mal.  
— Écoute-moi ! tenta-t-il en vain.  
—Trouve-toi quelqu'un d’autre pour chauffer ton lit ! Je décline l’offre. Tu es un bon amant, tu trouveras sans peine une volontaire !  
— Mais ferme-la, bon sang ! s’exclama-t-il en la rapprochant de lui, d’une main sur la nuque.

Des lèvres exigeantes s’écrasèrent sur celles d’Annie et une langue conquérante envahit sa bouche. C’était le baiser impérieux d’un homme excédé par les absurdités que cette femme débitait et qui, à cet instant, ne désirait qu’une seule chose : être écouté. 

Peu à peu, le baiser devint moins désespéré, plus sensuel et empreint d’affection. 

— Je libère tes lèvres mais je ne veux plus t'entendre dire n’importe quoi, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche, chaque mot caressant ses lèvres. Compris ? 

Haletante, la sorcière acquiesça. Elle tremblait. Charlie ne put déterminer si c'était à cause du contrecoup de leur rapport sexuel, de la nervosité, ou de la colère. 

— Je me suis porté volontaire pour former des dragonologistes ici afin de pouvoir tout recommencer avec toi… . Je n’ai jamais regretté mon départ en Roumanie. Mon seul regret, c’était de t’avoir perdue dans le processus. Je veux reprendre là où en était. A la différence que cette fois, je t’emmènerai avec moi...  
— C'était ça, le "travail à ton rapprochement"? demanda-t-elle, d'un air penaud, alors qu'il s'adossait à la tête de lit en la maintenant contre lui.  
— J'ai entamé les démarches après t'avoir revue à la soirée de Bill… Je ne peux pas envisager ma vie ailleurs qu’en Roumanie. Alors, oui, je ne resterai qu'un an ici… 

Il souleva le menton d'Annie pour capter son regard et poursuivit avec confiance. 

— Un an pour te convaincre de suivre l'homme de ta vie là-bas et organiser ton départ ! 

La sorcière était abasourdie. Charlie avait vraiment mis entre parenthèses sa vie de rêve ? Pour elle ? 

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.  
— Des excuses me semble un bon début. Un "J'ai encore envie de toi", une excellente suite, si ça peut te donner des idées !  
— Je te demande pardon pour avoir fait une scène et j'ai encore envie de toi, dit-elle avec une docilité qui laissa Charlie complètement abasourdi. Cependant, je suis au bord de l'hypoglycémie… 

Elle exhiba une main pâle et tremblante.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu crachais le feu comme un dragon furieux… Tu avais faim ! taquina le roux en se rhabillant, nonobstant l'oreiller qui s’écrasa sur lui. Je note pour plus tard : Nourrir la dame après l'amour. 

XxxxxxxxxxxX 

— Oh ! Oui… Continue ! 

Charlie se faisait sucer avec telle ferveur qu'il n’avait plus confiance en ses jambes pour le soutenir. Aussi, il se cramponna au lavabo à côté de lui, en s'efforçant de rester immobile. 

— Annie… Finis-moi ! 

La sorcière le regarda par dessous ses cils en dégustant son membre comme s'il s'agissait de la plus exquise des gourmandises, sa langue excitant ses points les plus sensibles jusqu'à lui faire perdre la tête. Elle savourait son pouvoir d'enflammer le roux qui le lui concédait bien volontiers. 

— S'il te plaît ! 

La satisfaction illumina les yeux de la sorcière avant qu'elle n'enfonce son érection jusqu'à la garde avec un doux fredonnement. Le gland, gainé dans l'étroitesse de sa gorge le rendait déjà fou mais le sorcier chavira quand elle déglutit. 

— Oh ! Putain !

Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! 

Elle le but sans laisser échapper la moindre goutte pour le plus grand plaisir de Charlie, dont la vue s'était obscurcie d'un voile. 

Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! 

Une fois remis de ses émotions, il souleva son amante par dessous ses épaules. —Je t'aime, dit-il avant de l'embrasser avec une passion reconnaissante. 

Boum ! Boum ! Boum !  
Quelqu’un tambourinait fort à la porte. 

— Je suis occupée ! gloussa Annie alors que Charlie remontait son jean et son boxer dans le même mouvement. 

Il déposa un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres. 

— Ne bouge pas ! Ton visiteur comprendra mieux de quoi il retourne si c’est moi qui ouvre, assura-t-il en lui décochant un clin d'œil.  
— Dis plutôt que c’est l’occasion de te pavaner !  
— Non, c'est l’occasion d'annoncer que tu es de nouveau à moi !  
— C’est précisément ce que je dis !

Il franchissait la porte de la salle de bain quand Annie l’interpella. Le dragonologiste jeta un oeil par dessus son épaule. 

— Oui ?  
— Je t’aime, aussi.

Charlie inspira profondément, comme pour aspirer les mots d'amour qui flottaient dans l'air. Il sourit. 

— Je sais.

Charlie ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Jae Kim et sa femme, Penny. Observant sa tenue et le bouton de jean que Charlie n'avait pas pris le temps de refermer, Jae eut un sourire en coin, avec la conscience aiguisée de ce qu'il venait d'interrompre. Par Merlin ! Il avait complètement oublié que le couple devait venir aujourd'hui !

— Sans déconner… On vous a laissé vingt-quatre heures ! Ce n'était pas suffisant pour votre retour de flamme ? râla Jae avec un mécontentement démenti par l’espièglerie de son regard.

Charlie devint aussi rouge que le bonnet du cuisinier. 

— Oh ! Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie ! gloussa Penny en donnant un coup de coude à son mari. Tu es grognon parce que j’ai gagné notre pari !  
— Vous avez parié sur quoi au juste ? Quoique… Non ! Laissez tomber, je ne veux pas savoir !  
— Vu ta tête énamourée ridicule, on peut en conclure que tout va bien pour vous deux, déclara le brun. 

Oui, tout allait bien. Mieux que bien. Depuis la veille, le cœur de Charlie flottait sur un nuage de plénitude qui pourrait voler encore plus haut au milieu des dragons qu’il chérissait tant. 

Cette nouvelle année portait en elle la promesse d’un avenir où tout était possible.  
La preuve était là : Ils s’étaient aimés, puis séparés. Les années s’étaient écoulées. Ils ne s’y attendaient plus et pourtant, Annie et Charlie s’étaient enfin retrouvés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la fin de cette histoire. 
> 
> Sam est-il vraiment un salud ? Ou a-t-il des circonstances atténuantes ? 
> 
> Sinon, j’ai adoré écrire la scène du parc enneigé. J’espère qu’elle vous a plu. 
> 
> Que cette nouvelle année vous apporte ce que la vie a de meilleur !
> 
> N’ hésitez pas à réagir avec un ❤ ou un commentaire. Même si c’est seulement pour dire que vous avez aimé, ça fait toujours plaisir de le savoir !

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de votre lecture. 
> 
> Sam est-il un salaud ?  
> Annie se remettra-t-elle de cette rupture aux conséquences inattendues.
> 
> N’hésitez à encourager l’auteur avec un ❤ ou un commentaire (même si c’est juste pour dire que vous avez aimé, c’est toujours agréable de le savoir)😉. Merci.


End file.
